Prendre soin de Deku
by Ilunae
Summary: Deku avait de la chance d'avoir Katsuki pour s'occuper de lui.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Deku aimait beaucoup son travail. Ce qui était normal. Devenir un héro pour sauver des gens avait toujours été son plus grand rêve. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour réussir. Cela n'avait pas été évident pour lui de maîtriser One for all. Katsuki était bien placé pour le savoir comme il l'avait aidé à s'entraîner.

Le nerd prenait donc son travail très à cœur et, il se donnait toujours à fond. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir des héros qui faisaient les choses à moitié. C'était un travail très important. Ils avaient la vie des gens entre leurs mains.

Deku travaillait donc beaucoup. Katsuki ne pouvait pas le critiquer sur ce point. Il était comme cela, lui aussi. Il avait très vite compris qu'il devait travailler dur pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Il n'en restait pas moins différent de ce foutu nerd. Lui savait prendre soin de lui. Ce qui n'était pas encore le cas de Deku. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui répéter qu'il devait faire attention à lui. Cela entrait par une oreille pour sortir par l'autre.

C'était déjà comme cela quand ils avaient été à Yuei. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son alter mais, il s'était quand même senti obligé de l'utiliser pour sauver les autres. Il avait donc commencé par se briser les os. Encore et encore.

Pour cela, il s'était pas mal calmé. Il avait fini par comprendre que s'il continuait comme cela, il ne pourrait plus être un héro. Deku ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de ne plus pouvoir sauver les autres. Puis, il contrôlait son alter désormais. Il avait donc beaucoup moins de chance de se faire mal en l'utilisant.

Il continuait de se blesser de temps en temps. Le métier de héro restait très risqué. Il trouvait que cela arrivait encore un peu trop souvent. Bien sûr, c'était à Katsuki de s'occuper de lui, à chaque fois.

Le nerd trouvait d'autres moyens de négliger sa santé. Il se couchait souvent tard pour commencer. Il n'avait toujours pas perdu cette mauvaise habitude. A chaque fois, il disait qu'il avait plein de choses importantes à faire avant de pouvoir aller dormir. Même quand il devait se lever tôt, il n'allait pas se coucher avant minuit.

Après cela, il se plaignait le matin d'être fatigué. Il faisait toujours tout un cirque parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Katsuki galérait donc à chaque fois pour le faire sortir de leur lit.

Pour cette raison, Katsuki avait décidé de le forcer à aller se coucher plus tôt. Le nerd ne se gênait pas pour protester.

"Mais Kacchan, je dois finir ce rapport !" se plaignait son compagnon à chaque fois.

"Tu finiras ça demain !"

Il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour le convaincre mais, Deku finissait par aller se coucher. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal pour se lever le matin mais au moins, il dormait mieux. C'était le principal. C'était important de bien dormir.

Une autre mauvaise habitude de Deku, il mangeait très mal. En tout cas, si Katsuki n'était pas là pour lui faire la cuisine, le nerd ne boufferait que des ramen déjà tout prêt. C'était sans doute ce qu'il devait faire quand Katsuki n'était pas là.

Il fallait aussi préciser que le nerd n'avait jamais été doué pour faire la cuisine. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu préparer quelque chose pour Katsuki, il avait failli mettre le feu à l'appartement. Il n'avait donc plus que le droit d'utiliser le micro-onde.

Katsuki lui faisait donc la cuisine presque tous les jours. Il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire cela pour lui. Après tout, le nerd travaillait toujours très dur. Aussi, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Ce foutu nerd était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul.

En plus de cela, cela avait l'air de lui faire plaisir.

"Whaaa ! Kacchan !" fit Deku dont les yeux brillaient. "Ça a l'air super bon, ce que tu as fait !"

"C'est bon !" répliqua Katsuki.

Deku lui fit un grand sourire avant de commencer à manger.

"Hmmm... C'est vraiment délicieux !"

"C'est normal puisque c'est moi qui l'ai préparé !"

Il ne le montrait pas mais, il était content de ce qu'avait dit Deku. Après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
